A hard disk drive may be inserted into a hard drive carrier, where the carrier is installed in a computing device. In some cases, it may be necessary for a user to access the hard disk drive for repair or replacement, among other issues. However, the hard drive may be buried under the keyboard, the motherboard, or other components of the computing device, without the use of an access panel. As a result, a number of fasteners, such as screws and bolts, other computing components, and other parts and connectors, may need to be removed before a user can access the hard disk drive located within the hard drive carrier. In other aspects, the hard drive carrier may be accessible but due to its design, a user may encounter difficulties during its removal.